Persona Watch
by danielsonicfan24
Summary: two years after the events of persona 5 ren amamiya , his sister akira and Ann takamaki move to the town of springdale where a boy name Nate Adams and his friends will become the new persona users to save the world from an approaching evil .


**Chapter 1: a new adventure begins part 1**

After a few weeks after finishing with college ren and ann decided to live with each other but when ren started packing he got a phone call from his mother, "hey mom what is it?"

"Well Ren me and your father are going to work overseas for a few years and I was wondering if you can watch your sister." Ren's mother asked .

"I don't know my girlfriend and I are going to move to that town springdale, but I guess we can try and find a house that has three rooms."

Ren's mom was filled with happiness , and so 12 days passed and Ren was waiting for his little sister at the train station in springdale as she arrived at first Ren thought expecting his little sis was going to hug him but ... "Hey there big bro, is this your girlfriend you were telling mom and dad about ?" she was like him when he was still in high school but less shy and goes straight to the point .

"Y-yes anyways let's go back to my new place." They all went inside Ren's car and they went to Ren's and Ann's new home.

Inside the car, "hey you know I never got your name, can you tell me what it is ?" Ann asked "my name is Akira." Akira said as they arrived at their house which will be Akira's new home for the next 3 years .

Akira saw a boy who looked like to be at her age. "Hey Nate-san", Ren greeted, "oh hi Ren-san." Nate greeted back. "This is my little sister Akira" Ren then added on, "your sister ?!" Nate exclaim and that was when Ren decided to explain to Nate what's happening .

"Okay I get it so she's going to stay here in springdale for three years." Nate concluded, "that's right and she's going to the same middle school as you are." Ren then replied, "okay I get it, well it was great meeting you Akira" Nate then said to her. "It was great meeting you too Nate-san." she replied.

Akira now is settled in her new home and falls asleep. But as Nate falls fast asleep on his bed, he all of a sudden then nate wakes up on what looks to be a train car and sitting right in front of him was a man with a very long nose .

"Welcome my dear young man." The man told Nate as he looked around at his surroundings as well as being confused where he was 'cause he was sure he went to sleep in his room then he notice a girl almost at his age.

"You already know, but the you in reality was certainly fast asleep your only experiencing this as a dream." The young girl explained, "now if you don't mind please listen to my master's explanation." The girl then persisted.

"Welcome to the velvet room I am delighted to make your aquatints." The man said, " the feelings neutral? anyways who are you and what is the velvet room?" Nate then asked.

"Ah where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Igor I am the master of the velvet room, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, it is a room that only those who had signed some form of a contract can enter this place," the man then explained.

Nate was kinda getting what Igor was saying until the girl spoke again, "excuse me master but aren't you forgetting someone?" the girl asked " Ah forgive me for not introducing my assistant this is Lucia she is a resident here like myself." Igor explained.

"But tell me do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor then asked a he spreads tarot cards on a table nearby.

Nate replied, "kind of ". " The Tower Arcana in the up right position represents the immediate future it appears that a disaster is fast approaching " Igor said as he move to the next card " The chariot in the up right position represents victory and determination, it appears that you'll be drawn into a battle ." Igor said.

" I don't get it ." Nate said sleepily " That is fine for now, however time marches on in your world i shouldn't keep you her any longer ." Igor said.

"pleasant dreams passenger. " Lucia said as nate was about to fall asleep he heard Igor " 'Till we meet again. "

Nate wakes up at 7:00 in the morning to eat breakfast, take a shower, brush his teeth, and then got ready for his new school year at his new school .

Nate walked out of his house at 7:30 and so did Akira and the two walked to school together however it started to rain and Ren realized the two didn't take umbrellas and went inside his car to get those two to school on time .

"thanks for getting us out of the rain it just came out of nowhere." Nate said "yeah thanks bro." Akira said as the two reached the school "have a good day sis." Ren said .

in Nate's new classroom he saw some familiar faces his friends when he was in elementary school Katie,Eddie, Bear, Lucas,his sister Talia, inaho, and one of Katie's friends Zoe .

"Nate !" Katie said a bit loudly but Nate heard her went to talk to Katie "i can't believe we're all in the same class again." Eddie said to nate "this feels like we're in elementary school again." Bear said "come on guys it hasn't been that long and you know that." Inaho and Lucas said at the same time .

The teacher came in and turned out to be Nate's old teacher from elementary school Mr. Johnson " good morning class, oh i see some familiar faces in this class and some new ones. "

Nate and his friends were shocked to find out there old teacher was teaching them again "now it feels like elementary school." Eddie said .

After school "hey guys i heard this rumor going around it's says if you look into a mirror at midnight and when it's raining you'll see your future." Eddie said " no offence but that sounds stupid." Nate said .

"i know but let try it out i want to see if this rumor is true." Eddie said .

At night, in Nate's room Nate turned of his TV and stared into a mirror as he stared at it he saw a silhouette of a women he seen in town before but he hears a voice "i am thou , thou art i " Nate was confused on where the voice came from but to another surprise he stuck his hand through the mirror " what the hell just happened." Nate ask himself for he was confused as to what happened.

 **this was my first fanfic so i hope you can enjoy this persona and yokai watch fan alike and i hope you all will love it .**


End file.
